Casey Braxton - Memories
by fanficforyou
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about Casey Braxton, prompts from readers are welcome
1. Casey's Birthday

**Casey Braxton - Memories**

**Hi guys! I did mention on my other fanfics that I would do a series of one-shots and I thought I should do them about Casey seeing as he has recently left the show (I'm still not over his death and I don't think I will be for a very long time!)**

**Anyways, prompts for short one-shots are welcome – as much or as little detail as you want to give as long as the rating is T or under – you can give them through a review or just PM me**

**Please review, give ideas and check out my other Home and Away fanfics**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Home and Away**

**I hope you enjoy this first one-shot and please review!**

* * *

**Casey's Birthday \- **this was inspired by one of Lincoln's posts on Instagram a while back, it was a picture of him when he was younger with a cake

* * *

**_1\. Casey's Birthday_**

"Brax, Brax wake up!" Casey shrieked as he jumped up and down on his eldest brother's bed.

"Case," Brax mumbled as he sat up and looked at his alarm clock, 6:42am causing him to let out a huge sigh, "What is it, mate?"

"Wake up, it's my birthday!" The five year old child shouted.

Glancing back at his clock, knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep and because he didn't want to let his little brother down, Brax grinned and said, "Yeah I know it is, happy birthday Case!"

"So c'mon Brax," Casey encouraged his older brother, "Get up! I'm gonna go wake up Heath!"

Casey practically bounced out of Brax's room earning a chuckle from Brax – he loved seeing his little brother so happy and because he knew he would have a hard task waking Heath up at this time.

* * *

"How about pancakes for breakfast?" Brax asked the birthday boy.

"Yes please," Casey agreed enthusiastically as he settled down in front of the TV.

Just as Brax finished the pancakes and called Casey over to the table, Heath stumbled out of his room and mumbled, "Happy birthday Case."

"Look Brax made pancakes!" Casey told Heath as he went a little overboard with the whipped cream, but Brax didn't say anything, after all, it was his birthday.

Heath forgot about the early hour as his eyes lit up at the mention of food; pancakes were his favourite as well!

As the three brothers enjoyed their breakfast, Casey asked with his mouth full, "So when do I get my presents?"

"You can have this present now but not the other one," Brax told him as he handed over a box.

Casey wasted no time in ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal an action figure that he liked.

"Thanks!" He smiled as he looked over at his brothers, "When can I have the other one then?"

Brax couldn't help but smile at his brother's enthusiasm, "Later on, first why don't you boys go and get ready and then we can go to the beach?"

Casey nodded quickly as he hurried to finish his breakfast so he could go and get changed. The beach was a haven for the three brothers, it was where they felt the safest and even though their dad, Danny Braxton, was imprisoned, they still visited the local beach regularly, loving the freedom they had in the water. In fact, most of the best memories the three of them had were at the beach.

* * *

Brax had still insisted that Casey was too young to surf yet, despite the fact that he had turned five that day so he stayed with Casey whilst Heath went into the water and then they would swap.

He was content looking at his little brother playing, he would always put his brothers first, always, and it was days like today where he was glad that he had them because he loved seeing the innocent smile on Casey's face as he enjoyed playing in the sand.

"Brax," Casey called, "When can I surf like you and Heath?"

"I've told you before Case," Brax replied, "When you're older, and me and Heath will both teach you."

"I bet I'd be better than you two!" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt that little guy," Heath commented as he walked up to his brothers with his surfboard in tow. The teenager would always tease his little brother and today was no exception.

After listening to the two of them for a while, Brax left them for the water, with a reminder to Heath to keep an eye on Casey.

Brax jogged back to where he had left his brothers after his surf and found that they weren't there. Looking around anxiously, he couldn't spot them.

"Casey! Heath!" He yelled.

"Geez mate," Heath's voice popped out of nowhere, "No need to scream, we're right here!"

"Where were you?"

"Birthday boy here wanted an ice-cream," Heath replied as he gestured to the ice-cream that Casey was clearly enjoying.

After a couple of hours Heath has already gathered his things and he stood up over his brothers and said, "We going home or what?"

* * *

"Do you reckon mum's gonna turn up?" Heath whispered to Brax whilst Casey wasn't in hearing range.

"I don't know mate," Brax replied honestly. Their mum hadn't been around much for the last couple of days; it wasn't uncommon because she would either be down at the pub drinking the little money they had away or down at the bookies, gambling the little money they had away. She had been going more regularly since their dad had been sent down. She had been home the previous day, sleeping, and had left again that evening.

It didn't matter to Brax though, he was used to it and all they needed was each other to celebrate Casey's birthday, no-one else.

"Oi Case!" Heath yelled, "You want your other present or not?"

Casey ran in from the kitchen where he had been having a snack and jumped up and down, "Where is it?"

"Outside," Brax pointed to the back door.

Not waiting for any additional information, Casey ran outside with Heath and Brax following at a much steadier pace.

"I love it!" Casey exclaimed as he stared in awe at the most expensive birthday present he had even had.

He had always wanted a bike and they hadn't been able to afford it in the past, but this year they had managed to save up to get this for Casey. Both Brax and Heath displayed huge smiles on their faces as they watched their younger brother's delight about the present.

"Case - you planning on riding that bike anytime soon?" Heath grinned after watching Casey circle the bike a few times in admiration.

"I… I don't know how to," Casey realised as he answered Heath's question.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you mate," Heath told his younger brother, putting a smile on Brax's face – it pleased him to watch his two brothers like this.

So Casey put on his helmet, after Brax's persistence about safety, and he listened to the many instructions and tips his brothers gave him.

"You ready to give it a go?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," Casey agreed even though he was a bit apprehensive.

"Don't worry, I'm holding on," Brax reassured as Casey pedalled slowly, occasionally tipping a little to the side as Heath shouted more instructions from where he was stood. Soon he got the hang of it and didn't even realise that Brax had let go and had moved back to join Heath and that Brax was filming it on his phone.

"Look at me, I can do it!" Casey shouted as he pedalled confidently round their back yard.

"You're a natural mate," Heath told him.

After an hour or so playing around on his bike, Casey put it away and entered the kitchen.

"Having fun mate?" Brax asked as Casey helped himself to some juice.

"Yeah Brax," Casey nodded, "This is the best birthday ever!"

"Glad to hear it," Brax smiled, "Pizza's on its way."

"I love pizza!"

"I know you do!"

* * *

After stuffing themselves with pizza, Heath and Casey remained in the living room when Brax disappeared into the kitchen.

"Lights Heath," Brax called before he entered the living room with a chocolate cake in his hands with five candles on top. He placed the cake down in front of Casey as the other two Braxton brothers sang happy birthday to him, off-key and out of tune.

"Go on then," Heath encouraged, "Blow them out."

Casey gave it as much as he could but he couldn't blow out all of the candles though he carried on trying.

Discreetly Heath helped his younger brother to blow out the candles whilst Brax applauded Casey for being a big boy and blowing them all out by himself.

Heath flicked the switch again, illuminating the room as Casey, again, thanked his brothers for everything they had done for him today.

The three brothers enjoyed the tripe chocolate cake, bought from the local supermarket, with some ice-cream as they watched a movie that Casey had chosen, despite Heath's protests.

"It's my birthday," had been Casey's argument.

As the credits rolled down the screen, Brax noticed that it was way past Casey's bedtime and said, "Right time for bed," only to see that Casey had fallen asleep against his arm. Gently, he lifted his little brother into his arms and carried him into his room and carefully changed him into his pyjamas before tucking him into bed. Brax then stroked Casey's hair affectionately and whispered, "Happy birthday Case," and quietly closed the door as he left Casey's bedroom.

* * *

Back in the living room, Heath was tidying up the pizzas boxes.

Brax smiled, "Never thought I'd see the day – Heath Braxton actually tidying up!"

Heath grinned at his brother's comment, "Yeah well, don't get used to it!"

"Thanks mate," Brax said, "For helping me today, for giving Casey a good birthday."

Heath just shrugged, "Kid deserves it."

"Right well I'll finish up here, you go to bed," Brax told him.

"Sure?" Heath asked.

"Yeah night mate," Brax said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Night Brax," Heath said, leaving for his room.

After tidying up and getting himself to bed, Brax was exhausted but it had been worth it. Casey had enjoyed his birthday and that's all he had wanted. Brax himself had enjoyed spending the day with his brothers without their parents ruining it by being drunk or getting arrested and he knew that even though Heath didn't show it as much, he too had enjoyed it.

It was by far the best birthday Casey had had and it was the most fun the three of them had had for a long time. All three Braxton brothers had been able to enjoy the day, even though it was just the three of them, but then again, the three of them were strongest together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first one-shot! What do you think? Don't forget to review!**

**Also, what did you think about the cover image? I had a lot of fun making this one – there were a lot of photos to choose from!**

**Any questions, prompts or comments, please let me know!**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Uncle Casey

**Hi guys! I would just like to say thank you so much for the reviews and feedback about the first one-shot, I really appreciate it!  
**

**Guest 1 \- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I miss Casey as well, and Heath, and yes, fanfiction does keep them alive. Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Guest 2 \- Thank you for reviewing and for your prompt - this chapter is for you! Hope it is what you hoped for!**

**Guest 3 \- Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad that you liked the start. Thank you for the prompt, that one will probably be in one of the next few chapters! **

**Also, thanks to FrankElza and BluePeacocke who also reviewed!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review and if you have any ideas, feel free to give me a prompt!**

* * *

**Uncle Casey** \- this was a prompt given to me by a guest who wanted one with Casey and Darcy

* * *

**_2\. Uncle Casey_**

It was Casey's day off and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Recently, he had been at the gym every single day, pretty much all day long and now he had a whole day to himself but nothing to do because Denny had gone to visit her mum for a couple of days and everyone else seemed to be working.

He was aimlessly flicking through the channels on TV when he heard Heath's booming voice.

"Oi Case," Heath called as he entered the share house with his arm around Darcy, "Can you keep an eye on Darce for the rest of the day?"

"Alright Darce," Casey smiled at his niece before turning to his brother, "Where you going?"

"I'm got a shift at the gym," Heath told him, "So you okay to look after her then?"

"Yeah sure," Casey agreed, "Just bring home some food yeah."

"Right, you behave yourself grommet," Heath said as he kissed Darcy on the heath before leaving.

"So can we play video games?" Darcy asked her favourite uncle, her whole face lighting up, "Or are you scared you're going to lose?" She really was Heath's daughter.

"Game on," Casey declared with a hint of determination in his eyes after getting out the controllers.

"I won and you lost!" Darcy chanted as she jumped up and down, "I won and you lost!"

"Yeah," Casey scoffed, "I let you win."

"No you didn't!" Darcy insisted, "You just can't face that you lost! Dad is gonna love hearing about this, and Bianca and Uncle Brax and Uncle Kyle and Ricky and –"

"Oh c'mon Darce," Casey interrupted his niece, "Your dad doesn't need to know, neither does anyone else!"

"Yeah but I wanna tell them!"

"How about I take you to the surf club for some ice-cream?" Casey suggested.

"With extra toppings," Darcy bargained.

"Done," Casey agreed immediately, he would do anything to stop anyone from finding out that he lost three games to a little kid.

* * *

"G'day," John greeted as the two of them entered the surf club, "What can I get you?"

Darcy immediately began to give her well throughout order. After John had read it back to Darcy, who had nodded enthusiastically, he looked over at Casey, "Anything for you then Casey?"

"I'll just have a smoothie thanks John," Casey told his neighbour.

"Righty-o," John replied as he took Casey's money.

"So Darce," Casey started as he led Darcy over to a table, "Fancy spending some time on the beach?"

"Yeah," the young girl agreed just as John brought over their orders and they both thanked him.

As the two of them walked along the beach, Darcy filled Casey in about her week. Once Darcy had finished her ice-cream, she wanted to make a sand-castle so Casey obediently helped her construct it.

Both of them were clearly enjoying spending time together, recently Casey had been busy at the gym and Darcy had just started back at school so they hadn't really seen much of each other so it was nice for Casey to spend the day with his only niece, eating ice-cream, playing games and making sandcastles.

Casey snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden rush of water fell onto his head and dripped down his face. Looking up, he was met with a cheeky grin from Darcy who had a small bucket in hand.

Casey laughed as he slowly stood up, "You better run Darce!"

Darcy squealed giddily as she dropped the bucket at Casey's feet and ran as fast as she could along the golden sand. When she turned to look how far behind Casey was, she was engulfed into his arms and was lifted off the ground.

"Stop it!" Darcy laughed as she was being tickled mercilessly, "Put me down!"

"Put you down?" Casey questioned as he walked closer to the water, "Okay," he said before dropping Darcy into the water, earning a yelp from the young girl as she made a splash into the water, spraying Casey with some in the process.

She stood up and walked towards his uncle, who was now laughing at her appearance, "You're a little wet there Darce!"

"So are you!" She retorted playfully.

"Not as much as you though," Casey told her, "C'mon, we better get you home, you're pretty wet."

"Uncle Casey," Darcy began as they walked side by side.

"Yeah Darce," Casey looked over at her.

"Thank you," she smiled widely, causing Casey to smile back to her.

Then her innocent smile turned to a smirk, the one that Casey had seen many times on Heath's face, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Casey's middle, pressing her wet clothes and hair onto him, "There you go, you're just as wet as me now!"

* * *

Casey and Darcy had arrived back home and had changed out of their wet clothes.

"What shall I do about my hair?" Darcy questioned as she gestured to her loose hair that had turned wavy, due to the water.

Casey looked confused as he replied, "Just put it back into your plaits or something."

"I can't do them properly," Darcy told him, "Gran does them for me normally, and Bianca does them when I'm here."

"Well Bianca's not here," Casey said.

"Can you do them for me?" Darcy asked.

"Umm… I don't know how to," Casey replied.

"Please," she begged, "I don't know what else to do with my hair."

"Just leave it like that then," Casey suggested.

"But I don't like it like this, it gets in my way" Darcy responded, "Please Uncle Casey – if you do, I won't tell anyone about me winning you three times."

This made Casey stop for a second – he might as well try, after all, how hard could it be to plait a little girl's hair?

"Okay then," he relented, "Come here."

Darcy sat in front of Casey and said, "I think you should just do one plait, it might be easier than doing two."

She instructed him to split her hair into three and then plait it. Casey managed to split her hair into three sort-of-equal parts, but he couldn't actually plait her hair, no matter how many times Darcy told him how to do it.

"No," Darcy protested, "The other way."

"What this way?" Casey asked, as he moved the strand of hair back the other way.

"No the other way," she repeated.

"There is no other way!" Casey exasperated.

"Yeah there is," Darcy insisted, "That way," she motioned with her hands.

Sighing in relief that he had finally got it the right way, he carried on but then Darcy interrupted again, "It's too loose."

"What am I meant to do then?" Casey questioned, clearly confused.

"Undo what you just did and make it tighter," she instructed.

"But I just did it!" Casey moaned, rather child-like.

"But it's too loose!"

"Fine," Casey relented again and undid his earlier work and tried to make it tighter.

"That better?"

"No that's too tight now," Darcy complained.

Before Casey could comment on Darcy complaining that it was too loose first and now it was too tight, he heard a click so he instinctively turned around towards the door, only to see Heath with his phone in hand, Bianca holding some shopping bags, Brax and Kyle holding pizza boxes and Ricky and Phoebe stood watching. All of them had a smile on their face as they watched the scene in front of them.

"This isn't what it looks like," Casey tried to explain as he quickly stood up from the couch.

"So it isn't you doing Darcy's hair?" Heath smirked.

"Well it is," Casey admitted, "But it was because her plaits came out before and she wanted me to re-do them and –"

"Save it Case," Heath laughed, "I have photographic evidence and it looks like you were having fun!"

"Delete that," Casey told Heath, quickly realising what the click was earlier.

"Nope," Heath chuckled.

"I think it's sweet," Bianca spoke up, "Casey playing with Darcy."

"Yeah," Phoebe teased, "Wanna plait my hair next Case?"

Darcy then spoke up, "Uncle Casey you haven't finished it!"

"Yeah Uncle Casey," Kyle teased, "You haven't finished it!"

"Better finish it off then Case," Brax added.

"Look Bianca's here now," Casey told Darcy, "She can do it for you."

"Okay," Darcy agreed as she went over to Bianca, "You were doing it wonky anyway."

This caused everyone else to start laughing again at Casey's expense.

"After all that and she still didn't like it!" Casey complained.

"I just don't think that hairdressing is the right profession for you mate," Heath said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Casey said and then changed the subject, in order to try and get the attention off of him, "Are we gonna eat or what?"

* * *

After enjoying their pizzas, with the occasionally comment about Casey's hairdressing skills, Bianca, Heath and Darcy stood up to leave for their own flat.

"Night," the three of them called as they reached the door and the others echoed them.

Bianca and Heath had entered the flat opposite when Darcy rushed back into the share house and launched herself into Casey's arms taking him by surprise. She whispered into his ear, "I was only joking before – it wasn't too bad, for your first attempt. I had a lot of fun today Uncle Casey and I promise I won't tell anyone that you lost."

Casey's face broke out into a smile as he put his arm around Darcy and hugged her, "I had fun too, night Darce."

"Night Uncle Casey," she said before going back to Heath and Bianca's flat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Don't forget to review**

**Any questions, comments or prompts, just let me know**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Big Brother Casey

**Hi guys! Huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed on the last chapter, I love hearing your thoughts on the one-shot as well as your prompts!**

**Guest** **1 \- Thank you for you****r review, glad to hear that you enjoyed that one-shot with Casey and Darcy. I agree, we didn't see much of Darcy with Kyle or Brax and I miss Darcy in the show as well. I have planned to do another set of one-shots, general ones that can be any character, but that will probably be after these Casey ones. I have ideas for both Kyle and Brax with Darcy so keep an eye out for them. Thanks again!**

**Guest** **2 \- Thank you for taking the time to review, I appreciate it - glad that you liked that one. Yeah, I can do one with Casey and Kyle as well as one with Casey and Ruby, they will probably in the next few chapters, thanks for the prompts! Like I said to the other guest, I do plan on doing general one-shots for Home and Away which will include ones with Darcy and Brax as well as Darcy and Kyle. Thanks again!**

**Guest**** 3**** \- Thank you for you****r review, really glad to hear that you enjoyed reading that one-shot. I will be doing one with Casey and Brax anyway so hopefully you will enjoy that one - it will probably be in a few chapters. Thanks for the prompt, I really appreciate it, and yes, all of these one-shots will include Casey and most will include at least one other Braxton. Thanks again!  
**

**Thay**** \- Thank you for you****r review, pleased that you found that one-shot sweet and that you enjoyed reading it. Glad it made you laugh and that you found it funny. Like I said to the other guest, there will definitely be one with Casey and Brax in the following chapters - thanks for the prompt and I hope you like that one when I write it. Thanks again!  
**

**Also, thanks to FrankElza and rannisaurus who left a review!**

**I have also uploaded a one-shot called Kyle Braxton - Without a Voice if anyone wants to read that!**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot, please don't forget to review and if you have ideas, feel free to give me a prompt!**

* * *

**Big Brother Casey \- **this was a prompt given to me by a guest who wanted one with Casey and a Braxton sister

* * *

**_3\. Big Brother Casey _**

"Jess, Case, you're gonna be late!" Brax shouted from the kitchen to his younger siblings who were still in their rooms getting ready for school.

Fourteen year old Jess came into the kitchen first, dressed in her Summer Bay High School uniform shortly followed by fifteen year old Casey who was also in his uniform.

Jess and Casey both grabbed a piece of toast as Brax looked at them sternly.

"What have I told you two? I don't want you to screw this up," Brax said. He wanted them to have the opportunities that he and Heath didn't, he knew that Summer Bay High was their last chance and reminded them of it constantly.

"I know, sorry Brax" Casey said with his mouth full of toast, he sprayed Jess with crumbs as he spoke, causing her to squeal in disgust.

"C'mon then," Brax sighed as he picked up his keys, "I'll give you a lift."

* * *

"Stay out of trouble," Brax said as he parked outside the school, letting his brother and sister out.

As Casey and Jess walked into school, where they had been students for less than a week, they saw a group of people gathered closely together, whispering as they walked past. The words they could pick out were 'River Boys' and 'gangs'. Casey and Jess got this a lot as their older brothers were part of, and Brax was the leader of, the River Boys, who had already stirred things up in Summer Bay.

* * *

After a morning of English, Maths and Art for Jess and Science, Maths and Music for Casey, they left school together for lunch, just the two of them as they hadn't exactly made any friends at their new school yet. They ate at the Diner, where Colleen dropped a few disapproving comments along with glances at the two of them every few minutes and then Jess and Casey walked along the beach to get back to school. The two of them were discussing their new school, school wasn't exactly a strong point for either of them and as always, they stood out and were already known to the other students and teachers because of their brothers and the River Boys. They were never known for their own characters or personalities, they were always known by others because of their brothers and their reputations.

"Wait," Casey said as he stopped walking to check his pockets, "I think I've left my phone in the Diner."

Jess sighed at her brother and said, "Go get it then, quickly, you know what Brax said about being late."

Casey jogged off back in the direction of the Diner as Jess put her bag down and waited for her brother to come back.

A few minutes later, Jess looked up from her phone because she realised that someone was stood in front of her, their hands in their pockets as they loomed over her, blocking the sunlight.

"Well, well, if it isn't baby Braxton," the voice sneered.

Jess quickly picked up her school bag and walked away until he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back to face him.

"C'mon don't be like that," Hammer smirked, his tone showing that he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Get off me," she said looking straight at him, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. With everything that was going on with the River Boys and Jake's gang, Brax had told Casey and Jess to stay away from them all, including Hammer, who was Jake's Pirovic's little brother. He didn't want to include them in what was going on, but somehow, like always, they managed to get dragged into it anyway.

Hammer must have noticed Jess looking around to see if Casey was back yet because he commented, "Not so tough now that none of your brothers are about are you?"

Jess realised that he was referring to the encounter last week, when there was a bit of a fight between the River Boys and Jake's gang. It had started when the four Braxtons, along with Brody, Sam, Stu and a couple of other boys, were on the beach, they had all just been for a surf when Heath spotted Hammer with some of the other members of the gang that Jess recognised but didn't know by name.

The two separate gangs were stood facing each other, with Hammer mouthing off. He then turned to the youngest Braxton and commented on how pretty she looked as his eyes looked her up and down, causing Brax and Heath to charge towards him. Heath grabbed him by the shirt, threatening to kill him if he came anyway near his little sister, or so much as looked at her.

The River Boys squared up to some of the rival gang's members, they were also protective of Jess – they had known her since she was a kid and as Brax's little sister, they had a sense of loyalty as well.

Luckily, Mr Stewart turned up at the right time, saying that he would have to call the police if this carried on. Thankfully, Hammer and his shadows turned away, but not before a wink at where Jess was stood with Casey, who had his arm around her protectively.

But now Hammer was right, she was on her own. She had grown up with her three brothers, had gotten close to the River Boys and knew how to defend herself but Hammer was stronger than her.

"I said get off me Hammer," Jess repeated, stalling for time.

"And why would I do that?"

As Hammer smiled to himself, Jess brought up her other hand that he wasn't holding, which was her weaker arm, and attempted to punch him but unfortunately for Jess, Hammer managed to stop her, resulting in him holding both of her arms, leaving the Braxton sister completely trapped and defenceless.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" Hammer said, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, maybe it'll show those brothers of yours to not mess with us."

Not even a second after those stomach-churning words came out of Hammer's mouth, someone shouted, "Oi!"

Jess sighed in relief at the familiar sound of her brother's voice, his timing couldn't have been better.

"Let go of her!" Casey shouted as he came closer to the pair.

Hammer let go of one of Jess's arms, but kept hold of the other, and turned his attention towards Casey, "Oh look, another one joins us!"

"Get lost Hammer," Casey told him. He glanced over at his younger sister, despite the small age difference, he was really protective of her and they got on really well. Jess gave a small smile, to show that she was okay.

Casey, who was normally quite composed and non-violent, grabbed Hammer by the front of his shirt, just as Heath had done earlier that week.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Casey said slowly, "Get off my sister and go."

It might have been because of the anger in Casey's eyes or the fact that several surfers were now looking their way, but whatever the reason, Hammer surprisingly let go of Jess's arm.

Hammer walked away from the two and both Casey and Jess were glad to see him go. He turned back to them when he was still in hearing distance and said, "This isn't over!" He then carried on walking and left the beach. Straight away, Casey turned to his little sister.

"You okay Jess?" Casey asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him as she rubbed her arm where Hammer had held on tightly.

"I'm sorry," Casey apologised, "If I hadn't forgotten my phone, then-"

"Hey," Jess cut him off, "It wasn't your fault. Thanks, y'know, for what you did."

"It's my job isn't it," Casey said as he put his arm around his sister and hugged her to his side, "I'll always look out for you Jess - me, Brax and Heath will, always."

Casey glanced at his phone and said, "We'd better go back to school or we're gonna be late and Brax would kill us!"

As the pair walked back to Summer Bay High, Jess said, "We don't have to tell Brax do we? I mean, him and Heath are just going to make everything worse."

"Okay," Casey agreed reluctantly, "But if Hammer ever does anything, or tries anything, you better tell me!"

"I promise," Jess said.

Casey only said yes because he didn't want Brax and Heath to go deeper into this gang rival thing, that was another reason as to why he was so close to Jess, because their older brothers always wanted to protect the two of them because they were the youngest and as children, Casey and Jess had always got on and Casey had always looked out for Jess, even though there was just a small age gap of over a year. It had always been that way – Casey remembered a particular time where he looked after Jess, even though he was quite young himself.

_Six-year- old Casey and five-year- old Jess were playing in the back yard happily, the two of them enjoying the company of their sibling - as the youngest two, they spent a lot of time together and even though they had the occasional disagreement, they got on really well._

_Casey went to get some juice from the kitchen for the two of them and when he came back out, he saw Jess on the floor crying. The two bottles of juice in his hand forgotten, he rushed over to his younger sister and he noticed the blood on her knees from where she must have fallen._

_"__I fell over and it hurts Casey," Jess cried._

_Casey remembered the first aid kit in the kitchen; he had seen Brax get it out many times for all of them – Heath, Jess and Casey. _

_"__Wait here," Casey instructed. He couldn't quite reach the cupboard in the kitchen so he got a chair to stand on in order to retrieve the first aid box from the cupboard._

_Casey went back outside, with the box in tow. He placed it on the ground beside his sister and opened it up, examining its contents._

_He remembered that Brax always used to wipe away the blood, with something that always stung. He got one of the wipes from the box, he didn't know what it said on it as he found reading difficult but he recognised them and knew that he should use them first._

_Repeating what Brax always said to him, Casey said to Jess, "It might hurt a little bit, but it's going to make it better."_

_Jess winced slightly as the wipe came into contact with her injured knee. When he was satisfied that he had got rid of all the blood on both knees, Casey turned to the box again, wondering what to do next._

_"__Do you want a plaster or a bandage?" Casey asked as he held up the two._

_Casey accidentally unravelled the bandages and said, "I think we might have to go with the plaster because this is too long."_

_"__Okay," Jess said, "But can I have the one with the animals on it, not the boring plain one."_

_"__Okay," Casey agreed as he hunted for the animal plasters._

_He gently, though a little untidily, placed a plaster on both of her knees._

_"__There you go," Casey said as he put everything back into the first aid kit, including the roll of bandages that he had messily wrapped up._

_"__Thanks Case," Jess sniffed, as she wiped the traces of tears on her face._

_"__Look I'll even put the magic touch on it," Casey said, attempted to cheer his sister up as he lightly tapped both knees._

_Jess laughed, "You don't have the magic touch Casey! Brax does!"_

_"__Yeah," Casey said, "But he gave it to me as well. See, your knees are better now aren't they?"_

_"__Yeah they are," Jess said as Casey helped her up._

_"__Thanks Case, you're the best big brother ever!"_

_Casey carried the first aid kit back inside as Jess followed, "Really?"_

_"__Yeah but don't tell Brax or Heath, they might get jealous!"_

_"__Okay it'll be our little secret," Casey smiled as he put the first aid kit back into the cupboard and put the chair back._

_He was touched at his little sister's words, and even then at that young age, he knew he would always look out for Jess._

As Casey reflected on that memory and as he glanced at his sister who was walking beside him, Casey realised even though it has been nearly ten years since that incident and even though Jess was a teenager, he would still look out for her because he was her older brother and he'd always be there for her, whether it was against Hammer, a scraped knee or just someone to rant to. He would always be her big brother Casey.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**What did you think? Please leave a review with your thoughts  
**

**Any ideas, comments or prompts, just let me know**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Braxtons and Barretts

**Hi guys! First of all I would like to apologise for the massive delay in updating, I literally haven't had any free time to work on my writing. But I have finally managed to finish this and I am currently working on my other stories.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it!**

**Also, I have some prompts that I hope to do but I am still open to hearing some more so please feel free to leave a prompt!**

**Thay \- Thanks for your review, I'm really sorry about the late reply. I'm glad you liked seeing that side of Casey, it was fun to write. Thanks for your support it means a lot and I hope you continue enjoying these one-shots  
**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

**Braxtons and Barretts** \- a prompt from **FrankElza** who wanted something with the Barrett brothers - I hope this is what you expected and again, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

The three Braxtons brothers had spent most of the day at their safe haven, the beach, just surfing, laughing and being free.

It was the one place where the three of them were free, when they were in the water, where they could just forget about the fact that their abusive father was in jail, that their gambling addicted mother was rarely home and that they were known to the police, partially due to the fact that Brax was the leader of the notorious surfing gang, the River Boys, which Heath was also a member of. However, twelve year old Casey wasn't a member, his brothers had denied him that opportunity, wanting him to focus on his school work instead and have better opportunities than them. Though, despite the fact that Casey wasn't an official member, he still spent a lot of time around the River Boys, just because his older brothers were there.

Over the course of the day, after starting with a large group consisting of most of the River Boys, the numbers have decreased slowly, leaving only the three Braxtons to say goodbye to Sam and Brody, the youngest members of the gang.

"Brax, we can still stay though can't we?" Twelve year old Casey asked his brother after Sam and Brody had gone.

"Yeah sure mate," Brax agreed. He, along with the others, found the beach a calming place to be and he was in no rush to go home.

"C'mon Case, race you to the water," Heath called out as he sprinted ahead.

Casey ran behind his brother, shouting, "You cheated!"

Brax stood back, watching the two of them run to the water. It felt like just yesterday Heath was Casey's age, time went by so fast. He was grateful for his brothers, sure they hadn't had the best start in life but at least they had each other.

He glanced around the beach when he spotted two familiar figures – Andy and Josh Barrett. Andy was a few years younger than Heath and Josh and Casey were very close in age, only a year or two between them.

Danny Braxton and Johnny Barrett had been best friends, thick as thieves; they had always done jobs together from a very young age right to their last job, armed robbery, which led to both of them currently carrying out their sentences in high security prisons.

The Braxtons and Barretts had met before on a number of occasions, always in some connection to their fathers though.

As Brax looked at the two of them, Andy in particular, he was reminded of himself. He had had to bear the responsibility of looking after his brothers from a young age due to their parents, who never put their children first. They spent more money on drink than they did on their own children.

Brax averted his eyes back to the water, where Heath was teasing Casey in a friendly manner, the two of them laughing. He looked back to the Barrett brothers before making his way over to them.

"Andy, Josh, how are you guys?" Brax greeted with a nod as he came close.

The fifteen year old looked up in surprise and replied, "Yeah not too bad, how are you and your brothers doing?"

"Yeah, things have been quieter since Dad's gone. Not that I'm complaining. What you boys up to then?"

"Nothing much," Andy shrugged, "Just wanted to get out for a bit. Even since Dad's got locked up, mum's been a bit… y'know."

Brax nodded; he had seen Debbie Barrett from a distance just a few days ago, her hair wild as she shouted to the neighbours who were looking at her. It was evident that since her husband's arrest, she had just seemed to have given up all together and that she was dependent of the alcohol.

Brax noticed Josh shift from foot to foot awkwardly during his exchange with Andy so he asked him, "Do you want an ice cream mate?"

Josh looked up at his brother for permission who gave a small nod in response.

"Here you go," Brax said as he handed Josh some money out of his wallet, "You get something for yourself and Casey."

"Thank you," Josh said as he took the money from Brax.

"Andy you want anything?" Brax asked as he looked at the older Barrett.

"No I'm alright thanks," he responded.

Josh asked Brax, "Don't you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks mate," Brax smiled as he patted Josh's shoulder, before he ran off with the money clenched tightly in his fist.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Andy said as he slightly changed his stance so that he could still see Josh.

"I know," Brax replied, the small change in Andy's position not gone unnoticed, "But I wanted to."

"Thanks."

Brax turned around instinctively when he heard Heath and Casey coming towards them.

"Guys, you remember Andy right?" Brax said.

"Yeah Johnny Barrett's kid," Heath nodded in recognition.

"And that's his brother Josh," Brax continued as Josh approached them with two ice creams.

"Thanks Brax," Josh grinned as he handed the change back to him.

"I think this is for you," Josh shyly handed one over to Casey who thanked both Brax and Josh.

"Oi," Heath exclaimed, "Where's mine?"

Casey and Brax both laughed at their brother, if food was involved you could bet Heath wanted some.

"You can have some of mine Heath," Casey offered.

"Listen," Brax said to Andy, turning his attention away from his brothers, "Why don't you and Josh come over?"

"Nah it's fine, we'd better get home, get something to eat."

"We're ordering pizza tonight, aren't we Brax?" Casey added.

"Yeah we are," Brax agreed, "And you two can join us."

Josh was looking at Andy with eager eyes so Andy looked at the eldest Braxton before accepting his offer.

* * *

"Casey! Josh!" Brax called from the living room where he was watching TV with Heath and Andy, "Pizza's here!"

"Wash your hands mate," Brax reminded Casey who had been playing in his room with Josh.

"Why doesn't Heath have to?" Casey complained as he watched his brother quickly consume his first slice.

"Because a bit of germs won't do me any hard," Heath grinned," It's good for your immune system and all that."

"Wow, you actually learnt something from school," Brax responded, "And there was me thinking you spent all your time answering back to the teachers."

Andy and Heath then began to talk about Mangrove High and the teachers there.

"Just wash your hands Case," Brax told his younger brother, "Look, Josh has."

Sighing, Casey also washed his hands, not wanting to be shown up in front of Josh.

The two Barretts and three Braxtons didn't waste any time, and soon the pizza had finished and the five boys had full stomachs, which was something they didn't take for granted.

A while later, whilst playing with Casey's action figures, Josh started yawning.

Andy stood up and said, "C'mon mate, we'd better go."

"Thanks guys, we appreciate you calling us over," Andy told the Braxtons.

"Anytime mate," Brax said, "You know you two are always welcome here."

"Will Josh come and play again?" Casey questioned as his new friend was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, can we Andy?" Josh exclaimed, despite his tired state.

"You guys can come over anytime," Brax added.

"Yeah, makes a change from seeing these two's faces all the time," Heath grinned.

"Sure," Andy agreed, "Thanks again, see you later."

"Bye," Josh said to the brothers before leaving for home.

Brax empathised with the brothers, especially since he was reminded of himself when looking at Andy. Also, it was nice for Casey to have someone his age to play with and for someone Heath's age to hang around with. He just hoped that Andy would take them up on their offer and that they would see a lot more of the Barrett brothers, especially since the two of them didn't really have anyone else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter**

**Any ideas, comments or prompts, please let me know through a review or PM**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Casey and Brax - Surprises

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while but once again, life has just taken over! Despite exams being over, I am still really busy so I haven't had as much time to write as I had hoped. However, I am slowly making progress on my other fanfiction (Life as a Braxton) as well as a number of one-shots that have been on my mind for ages!  
**

**I would just like to say a massive thank you to all the readers and reviewers out there. Your support means the world to me - thank you for being so amazing and for being so patient with me!**

**For this selection of one-shots, I do have a couple of ideas, both suggested ones from readers as well as my own, but I am still open to anymore ideas/prompts from you guys so let me know if you do! You can do it via review or PM!**

* * *

**Awesomesis2 – Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you're enjoyed reading the one-shots I have done so far. And thank you for the prompt – would you like one with a positive spin on Casey and Danny's relationship or one that is more negative? I don't really mind either way which one I write! Thanks again for your support!**

**Franny – Thanks for reviewing, I'm really pleased that you like the one-shots. I know I miss Casey too! Thank you for the prompt - keep an eye out for one with sick Casey! Thanks again!**

**Thay – Thanks for review, I'm glad I've finally updated as well! I'm glad you liked reading about young Braxtons and Barretts, it was fun to write! I reply to everyone who reviews, I private message those who have accounts and then reply to guest like you on the next chapter (even though it's been a while between updates!). Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's your prompt that you gave me a (long!)while back!**

* * *

**Casey and Brax - Surprises** \- a prompt from **Thay** and a number of other guest reviewers who wanted something with Casey and Brax. This is just one of many ways I thought of to show the relationship between the two of them

* * *

Seven year old Casey woke up in the early hours of Saturday morning. He was excited that it was finally the weekend so he could spend more time with his brothers and go to the beach. Since Brax had picked up extra shifts at work and Casey and Heath had to go to school during the week, they hadn't had a chance to go to the beach as they normally would. For the Braxtons, the beach was like a second home – a haven for when things got too much at home, a place where they could forget all their worries and just relax. So when Brax had announced their plans on Friday night for the weekend ahead, Casey was thrilled to say the least.

Casey quickly got changed, eager to leave for the beach as soon as possible. However, as he walked past both of his brothers' bedrooms, he noticed that their doors were closed, indicating that they were still asleep. He could hear Heath's loud snores from outside his door and Casey knew that there was no point in attempting to wake Heath up to this hour, he was a heavy sleeper and didn't appreciate being woken up before noon. Casey put his hand the door handle of Brax's bedroom; about to enter the room to wake his brother up but then he remembered how tired Brax had been last night. Balancing two jobs to pay bills as well as raising his brothers wasn't an easy task for the oldest Braxton, but with their father in jail and their mother struggling with addictions, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Instead Casey retreated from the door, deciding to let his brother get some more sleep, a plan forming inside his head.

Making his way into the kitchen, opening and closing various cupboards and the fridge rather loudly, Casey ended up with various food items out onto the counter. He put a few slices of the bread into the toaster before turning his attention to the pancakes he intended to make. He couldn't recall the quantities Brax normally used, so he decided to just estimate. Casey went a little wild adding the flour into the mixing bowl, dusting himself and the immediate area with a coat of flour. He then proceeded to add the eggs into the bowl. He tried to imitate the technique Brax used to crack the eggs though not to the same success since bits of egg shell ended up in the bowl too. He then added milk to the mixture resulting in the contents of the bowl looking rather runny despite his constant stirring. He rummaged around looking for the pan so he could start making the pancakes. He had never used the stove before, though he had observed Brax on many occasions – how hard could it be?

* * *

Brax rolled onto his side, his eyes adjusting to the light that seeped into his room. Propping himself up on his elbow, he glanced to the alarm clock, groaning as he registered the early hour. After a tiring week, he had wanted to have a lie in. His jobs, whilst tedious and repetitive, were tiring and laborious, so he wanted as much sleep as he could get. Unceremoniously, he fell back onto his pillows, determined to go back to sleep. However, just as his eyes began to feel heavy, he heard some banging and clattering coming from the kitchen. As he debated whether or not he could ignore the noises, the smoke alarm started blaring. Sighing as he rushed out of his room in the direction of the noise, Brax knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep this morning.

The sudden wail of the smoke alarm caused Casey to jump and drop the pan he had just retrieved. He then remembered about the toast he had put in earlier. Before he could retrieve the burnt toast or try to stop the alarm, his eldest brother's shocked voice reached his ears, "Case?" He asked in disbelief, "What's going on?"

Brax was surprised to say the least to see his youngest brother in the middle of the kitchen, covered in a light coating of flour with the smoke alarm going off. Brax moved past Casey to stop the ear-splitting noise and to rescue the toast from the toaster.

"Case?" Brax prompted as he turned to face his youngest brother, who had still not given an answer.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Casey said, his little face crestfallen that he had ruined the surprise by forgetting about the toast, that he had woken Brax up and that he hadn't actually made the breakfast like he intended.

"A surprise?" Brax said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it was a surprise alright. What were you doing?"

"Making breakfast," Casey replied.

Brax finally registered the small chaos on the counter next to Casey as well as the pan on the floor now that the initial shock over the smoke alarm going off had passed.

"And what were you making for breakfast?" Brax asked carefully.

"Pancakes and toast," Casey mumbled, disheartened that he hadn't actually had the chance to make the pancakes and that he had burnt the toast.

"You were planning on using the stove?" Brax questioned his voice getting dangerously stern.

"I've seen you do it before Brax," Casey answered in a quiet voice.

Brax sighed deeply as he lectured his brother, "Case, you know that you're not meant to use the stove, especially not by yourself! What if something had happened? You could have easily caused a fire or burnt yourself. You're just lucky that the toast got burnt so that I came, otherwise who knows what would've happened!"

"I'm sorry Brax," Casey whimpered as he looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with his brother, disappointed that he had make his brother made when all he wanted to do was surprise him.

Brax relented slightly as he took note of his brother's expression, "If you wanted pancakes you could have just asked me."

"I didn't want to wake you, you were really tired yesterday. And I just wanted to do something nice for you Brax, to make you a nice breakfast before we go to the beach. It was my way of saying thank you and of helping you."

Despite the scare Casey had given him, Brax's heart swelled as he heard that. The innocence in Casey's voice and his kind-hearted intentions were enough to make Brax soften and beckoned Casey over to him.

"Well that was a really nice thing to want to do Case, thank you," Brax said as he gave him a one-armed hug, "But next time, just remember, even when you're doing something nice, you still have to be safe okay."

"Okay," Casey nodded.

"Alright, why don't we get this lot tidied up, have breakfast and go to the beach then?"

"Yeah!" Casey's face lit up.

* * *

"Wow!" Casey exclaimed as his brother flipped the pancake, "How do you get it right every single time?"

"Practise," Brax chuckled.

"Will you teach me?"

"Yeah of course," Brax replied, "When you're older though."

Casey smiled in return as he watched in awe.

"Case do me a favour and go wake Heath up," Brax instructed.

"You know how much he hates being woken up! He just grumbles and shouts."

Brax laughed, "I know, and you did say you wanted to help me out, and waking him up would be a big help to me."

"Okay," Casey agreed as he made his way to Heath's bedroom, eager to do anything that would help his brother and to make up for this morning.

* * *

Heath finally joined Casey and Brax at the breakfast table after Casey's many attempts to try to wake him.

"Nice of you to join us Heath," Brax smirked as his brother wordlessly smothered his pancakes with syrup.

"Hurry up and eat Heath," Casey encouraged his brother since Casey and Brax had just finished their breakfast.

"Geez, relax Case," Heath grumbled, "I've just sat down."

"Well you should've woken up earlier," Casey replied, "I want to go to the beach."

"Quit whining Case or I'll just take my sweet time eating," Heath threatened as he made a show of slowly eating his breakfast.

"Oi," Brax interrupted, "Stop arguing you two."

Brax stood up, "C'mon Case, help me tidy up whilst Heath eats."

Casey sighed, "But we just tidied up Brax, can't we do it later?"

_"We_ tidied up _your_ mess before Case," Brax said, with emphasis on 'we' and 'your', "Besides Heath's still eating so we can't go anywhere yet."

"What mess?" Heath asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing," Casey answered quickly as he helped Brax with the dishes.

"Ooh! What did you do Case?" Heath questioned, intrigued to find out what had happened.

"Nothing," Casey repeated.

"Don't tell me you wet your pants."

"What? No I didn't!" Casey declared, not understanding where his brother had gotten that idea from.

"Then what?" Heath questioned, knowing that his comment would've riled Casey up.

Interrupting his brothers again Brax answered briefly, "He wanted to surprise us with breakfast, but it didn't quite go to plan."

Realisation dawned on Heath as he questioned, "Is that why the smoke alarm was going off?"

"You heard that?" Brax asked.

"Of course I did! The stupid thing was doing my head in!"

"And yet you didn't get out of bed."

"Nah," Heath brushed it off, "Not the first time it's gone off is it."

Casey chuckled at the disapproving look Brax gave to Heath as he lectured him on fire safety.

"I don't know why you're laughing Case," Heath turned his attention towards his younger brother, "I'm not the one who nearly set the house on fire!"

"It was an accident! And it was only toast; it wouldn't have set the house on fire."

"But you could've if you'd used the stove to make the pancakes," Brax reminded Casey.

Heath laughed, "I bet that was some surprise for you Brax, meant to be a nice breakfast but instead you get burnt toast, a smoke alarm going off and a kid about to use the stove!"

Casey looked down at his feet out of guilt, the action didn't go unnoticed by Brax.

"Well at least Case tries to do something nice for me," Brax defended his youngest brother as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"I surprise you too!" Heath added with a smirk, "My report cards!"

Brax just shook his head at his brother's answer.

"Finally, you've finished!" Casey exclaimed to his brother, "Quickly go get ready so we can go!"

"Yes sir," Heath mock-saluted as he left the kitchen for his room.

"I'm sorry your surprise didn't go how I wanted it to," Casey apologised to his older brother earnestly.

"Hey don't worry about it mate," Brax replied, "You were just trying to do something nice for me and I really appreciate that."

"Thanks Brax, I love you," Casey said as he hugged his brother.

"Love you too mate," Brax replied as he returned the hug.

"Why are you too getting all soppy for?" Heath's voice came to their ears.

"Group hug," Casey announced as he dragged Heath over to where he had just been standing with Brax.

"Nope, nope, not happening," Heath said as he resisted.

Finally, he gave in and allowed Brax and Casey to engulf him into the hug for a while before he pulls back and remarked, "Now can we go to the beach?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! What did you think?**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review**

**If you have any questions, comments, ideas or prompts please let me know through a review or a PM**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
